I Forgive You
by Cali-is-my-home
Summary: Two years ago, Beatrice Prior found out she had Leukemia, a type of cancer, before that, she was bullied. Now, she's a shy, lonely, torn up girl. She only wants a friend but she pushes people away. Fearing that if she'd make friends, she'll hurt them and herself. Will she make friends? And will those 'friends' be her true friends, or will they fakes?
1. Language

**Hello! So here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own** **Divergent**.

* * *

**Tris**

I look into my reflection in the glass of the school office door.

I see a girl with dirty blonde hair, cascading down her shoulder. Her bright grey blue eyes are heavily coated with black eyeliner and her lips are covered in a pale but bright pink lipstick. Making her look like an illusion with her pale ghost like skin. Her oversized black hoodie and long bangs partially cover her left eye. Her nose is a little too long. But suits her well. Pretty.

It takes me a minute to realize that girl is me. Tris Prior. The girl that was diagnosed with cancer five years ago. Diagnosed with leukemia.

My eyes start to sting. I bite the inside of my cheek. So hard until I draw some blood. I won't cry. I won't cry.

After awhile, I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey," A voice says softly.

I turn my head to see Caleb standing there, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Hey," I say back, smiling a little.

"Are you nervous? About school, I mean." I say.

He shakes his head. "You nervous?" He asks.

Am I nervous?

"No, I'm not." I'm terrified.

Bullies, boys, teachers, grades, tests, girl drama, more bullies, gossip, frenemies. It's just one big, giant hellhole to rot in.

"Good. Here's your schedule. We have third period and lunch together. But our classes are not to far from each other. I can walk you to your classes if you want." He says, handing me a slip of paper.

I nod. "Thanks,"

Ever since my doctor told us the news, Caleb has gotten even more protective over the years. Always wanting to savor the moments he has with me before death decides it's time. My parents try to do the same. But its kinda hard when you have full time jobs and paperwork to do every single day. But I like that they want to spend more time with me. They're my only friends in this cruel world.

"So, what do you want to do this year, Beatrice?" Caleb asks as we push through the doors of 'hell'.

"I want to pass all of my classes with flying colors. Probably take that practice test of the ACT or SAT." I say proudly.

Caleb sighs. "Beatrice, I'm glad to know that you want to get good grades but you have to make some friends too. I understand that after Tob-" I cut him off with a glare.

He rolls his eyes. "HE, after _he_ left, you were facing many...challenges. Obstacles. Rough times. But you need to understand that there are people who are going to be your friends no matter what. No matter when or how you met them. True friends will stay by your side forever. You have to.. To take the risk of getting hurt to find those true friends."

I stop in my tracks. I look at Caleb in the eye. "But is it really worth the risk Caleb? Is it really worth the risk of hurting yourself _and_ them?"

Caleb stares at the grey and blue tiled floor, deep in thought.

He finally looks up. "Yes," He says softly.

"It is."

* * *

Caleb's words echo throughout my mind as walk into my first period class. Language Arts. Ugh.

The other students aren't in class yet, meaning I have the first choice of where to sit. I trudge to the desk in the far back corner. Hoping that no body would dare to try and sit by me.

I drop my bag and push it under my chair as I settle down in my seat. I pull out a silver gel pen, and pull up my sleeve. On my forearm, I doodle the words 'Reality is a Prison' in several designs. I'm not goth or anything, I just like to draw on my arms. They're like temporary tattoos.

After a couple of minutes, the warning bell rings, signaling people that first period is about to start in four minutes.

I pull my sleeve down and tuck my pen in a pocket in my bag.

Students come pouring into the small room.

A boy with big brown eyes, short light brown hair takes the seat next to me. Not even bothering to look at me.

I discreetly glance at him to see he looks like a big teddy bear. Ready to hug someone to death at any minute.

A girl with mocha skin, jet black, short hair and dark brown eyes reluctantly takes the seat in front of me. She turns around to look at me.

"Hey, wanna switch seats?"

"No," I say, opening up my notebook.

"C'mon, please? He's my best friend. My only friend actually." She says, frowning.

"I'm sorry but no. I can't."

She rolls her eyes. "Fine, be that way." And turns back around.

I bite my tongue to prevent any words that'll come out of my mouth so that I won't say anything stupid.

Instead, I roll my eyes and give her the dirty finger under the desk.

I hear a hiccup beside me. I turn to see the Teddy Bear, shoulders shaking with laughter as he covers his mouth.

I blush. He must've seen the finger.

"Sorry, it's just that no body does that to Chris." He says.

"I'm Albert. Friends call me Al." He says as he takes out a pen.

"Tris,"

He nods.

He opens his mouth to say something but the final bell rings. Signaling us that classes begin now.

* * *

The bell rings, waking up half of the class. I jump out of my seat and sprint towards Caleb's class, knowing that he'd be talking to the teacher about extra credit or something.

I'm half way there before knocking into somebody and landing on my butt.

"Watch where your going next time ass hat." I mumble as I get up from the floor.

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine." A deep voice says.

I look up to see a boy with perfectly tan skin, dark, vibrant blue eyes, short brown hair, not too muscular, lean and tall. Handsome. But looks don't appeal to me. Attitude and personality do. And right now, he's sounding like total ass.

"Well sorry oh almighty Greek God, do you want me to bend down on my knees and worship you? Or do you already have the slut squad to do that?" I ask as I point to some cheerleaders behind him, scowling at me.

He glares at me. I give him my best death glare.

"Tris! Let's go." Caleb says quickly as he pulls me away from the ass hat.

"What was that all about?" He asks me once we get up the stairs.

"Nothing Caleb. It was just some guy being an asshole. That's all." I say.

He gives me look.

"I know, I know. Language."

* * *

**Hey I hoped you like it! And sorry I wasn't going to end it there but my old crush just texted me and we were having a normal convo until he asked me if I liked him. I said no and why? He said that my friend told him and I completely forgot that I told my best friend to tell him on the last day of school since I was already in TX so yeah, I told him it was true and he said "oh k" It was just awkward and I have this weird, uncomfortable feeling. I feel like he's were laughing behind my back or talking about me or something I just... Idk. If this has ever happened to you, give me a virtual hug/five. If you know what I'm feeling, do the same (hug/five). Trust me, it awful. **

**Sorry if there were any mistakes or I left out any descriptions. Take note that I didn't describe the school because I want you guys to imagine your own school. Its sorta easier that way. :)**

**Please review, favorite and follow!**


	2. Science

**Hello guys! So here's a new chapter! Hope you all enjoy! And sorry for not updating sooner, I've been getting into a lot of fights with my dad. Not because I'm a teen or whatever, it's because he's been ignoring my family and I'm just arguing with him on why he made my sister cry or whatever. So again, sorry.**

**Please read,**

** I have some very sad news, I don't know if you guys have heard about it but back in my hometown Santa Ana, California, three 13 year old girls were hit and killed by a car while trick or treating. (I think the friend of the two twins survived) The driver(s) apparently fled the scene and left the remains of the girls on the streets. I just hate these people for killing kids on Halloween and hurting their families. The ****identities have not been released yet but still, R.I.P. And to those stupid assholes who took the lives of these poor girls, rot in hell. Or at least rot from guilt. Hopefully the Los Angeles police will find. They better find them or I'll personally look for these idiots and... I can't think of anything cz I hate hurting people. **

**Well anyway, here's a new chapter.**

* * *

Tris

It turns out I have second period with the ass hat. Who's name happens to be a number. The number Four. I also have second period with that girl, Christina. And, the big teddy bear.

Al is more like an acquaintance than a friend. I don't know him fully yet. And I don't want him to fully know me. I don't want anyone to know me. I just want to make it through high school quickly, quietly and easily. If I make it that long.

Plus, I don't need friends. Friends are nothing in life. They don't serve any purpose other than to ditch or backstab you. I only want my family, music and drawings. That's it. Oh, and TV, Pokémon, ice-cream and Takis.

It's 9:30. Ten more minutes before second period, which is science, is over. I'm sitting at a group, lab table in the far right corner. To my left is a girl named Lynn who was forced to sit here. The left side of her hair is shaved. The remains of her left hair is put in a Mohawk, the tips of her black hair is dyed red. The right side of her hair reaches her elbows with the tips dyed red. Al and Christina sit in front of us. Giggling and laughing at our science teacher, Jeanine Matthews.

"Okay class, here are the assigned groups for the NASA space project which you'll be starting on Friday. I suggest that you all start planning by tomorrow if you want to pass this class with flying colors." She says as she start writing on the board with a blue expo marker. She pushes a strand of her blonde hair out of her face as she reads the list.

Group #1– Levi, Jessie, Claudia &amp; Jacob

Group #2– Zeke, Lynn, Bryan &amp; Chloe

Group #3– Tris, Four, Al &amp; Christina

"What?!" Christina, Al and I blurt out.

Four turns over to use and gives us an offended look. Jeanine ignores us and continues to write down the other groups.

"God, kill me now!" I mutter under my breath.

Christina slaps my arm.

"Don't say that!" She says as she gives me a concerned look.

"Oh come on, it was a joke." Not really. He's gonna take it away sooner or later.

Christina gives me a 'Stop Talking' look before turning back to Jeanine.

"Now, I want this project to be tangible. I want this to be in your _own_ words. Don't even think about copying off of Wikipedia or something. Unless you all want a big, fat zero on your report cards." She says as she starts to write the requirements.

"Please get into your groups now. Take the rest of class to decide what you're all going to do. I want six inch voices. If I hear every single word clearly come out of your mouth Ezekiel, consider yourself earning two science classes and detention for the next three months." She says, glaring at a boy with dark tan skin and curly brown hair. He was one of the guys surrounding the ass hat before second period.

Four reluctantly trudges to our desk. Lynn pats my shoulder and mouths 'Good Luck,' before leaving. My shoulders sag as he takes the seat by me.

"Okay then, let's start with our names. Hi, my name is Christina." Christina smiles, her bottom teeth are crooked. Nevertheless, she's still pretty.

"And this is Al Einstein." Christina grins.

"It's Albert Collin. My friends call me Al." Al mumbles.

"As you all know, the name's Four. The one and only." He says, flashing his 'pearly' white teeth and leaning back onto the wall.

"Name's Tris." I say quietly.

"I think the name 'Bitch,' suits you better." Four says.

"And I think the name 'Ass Hat,' suits you better. We can't always get what want. Even if more than half of the class agrees with me." I mumble.

He rolls his eyes and clicks his tongue. Christina raises her eyebrows and whistles as she plays with her pink fingerless gloves. Al swallows his laughter as he doodles on a piece of paper, not wanting to be a part of this awkwardness.

I look pull out the slip of paper which has my schedule, and search the paper for when lunch starts. Unfortunately, this school has no breaks or free times. Just lunch which is during fourth period.

"Do you wear mascara?" Christina asks out of no where.

I look up and shake my head.

"Only eyeliner. Nothing else." I say.

"Really? You're sooo lucky! I mean my eyes are soo hard to work with. And—" My ears seem to stop working by then.

I just continue to nod along to whatever the heck she's saying. All I see is Christina's mouth moving at rapid speed, Al drifting off to sleep and Four staring at me intently. I flip him the finger before turning back to Christina.

"Do you wear lipstick?" She asks.

I'm about to answer but luckily the bell rings.

"You all better have some kind of idea for a project tomorrow unless you want detention and an ISS." She yells over the buzz of shouts and laughter.

I sigh as I bend over to grab my belongings and push the stools out of my way. I trudge towards the door before stopping at the sound of my name.

"Tris! Tris, hold up." I hear Christina yell.

I turn around to see Al and Christina rushing towards me. I feel my stomach flutter as they get closer. Maybe they want to be friends with me. Maybe they want to compare schedules like all teens these days do.

"You forgot your pen." Christina smiles as she hands me the silver gel pen.

My heart drops. Of course. Why would anyone want to be a friend of mine? Why did I even get my hopes up? Why the hell would I even care?

"Thanks,"

"No problem. See ya later." She waves before grabbing Al by the arm, and marches off into the hall.

I proceed to slowly stomping my way to my next class. Girls and boy both stare at me as I make my way to Caleb's classroom. The laugh and snicker, discreetly point at or look my way.

I groan inwardly.

I've been judged way too many times in my life. So much, that's it's actually laughable. But come on, it's my first day. Don't these people— No, don't these _girls_ have anything better to talk about?

Another bell rings. Warning us that we only have four more minutes to get to class.

I sigh once more before picking up my pace to find Caleb and get to class without getting a tardy.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the short chapter but I have to get some things ready for my mom's birthday! :D Which is in two weeks :P but yeah I want to be prepared 'cause last year my siblings and I were kinda late...**

**Anyways, please review, favorite and follow!**

**And have a good morning/day/evening!**


	3. Math

Tris

I never got to catch up with Caleb. We seemed to have lost each other in the roaring crowd of awkward teens as we made our way to third period. My finger nails dig into the palm of my hand as I power walk to Math. But power walking won't do much here. People here think that they have _all_ the time in the world. Idiots. Time runs fast. Don't try to freaking slow it down. No matter what you say, it's true.

I sigh as I glance at the crowd of 'popular' kids in front of me. Boys tagging girls' bottoms while the girls 'gasp' and laugh along with the others.

The warning bell rings. Four more minutes till class. My nails dig further into my palm. I quickly push past people. Shoving and slapping people out of my way. It's only ten. I still have about six hours left of school. A tall, rather old looking man with almost no hair walks in front of the teens.

"Hey! Move along! Get to class you lazy fat asses..." He mumbles the last part, but I, and a couple of others hear him.

"Jesus Christ," I mumble as I shake my head. Isn't he just a ray of sunshine?

I take this chance to slip pass the confused teenagers as I quickly jog to math. B123... B124... B125... There it is, B126.

I peek through the door way to see a woman who looks like she should be in her early thirties but dresses like she's in her early twenties. She looks pretty nevertheless. She has auburn hair and high cheekbones with honey colored eyes. She looks up to see me and smiles.

"Come on in! Choose a seat." She beams as she clicks her heels toward the door. I smile awkwardly before turning to the seats. The seats are set in rows but not by each other where you'd have to share elbow space with somebody, but organized, facing the wall.

I decide to choose the front row seat near the door (so . I set my bag under my chair and sit quietly, keeping my head down.

People start to file in with big, goofy smiles on their faces (including the ass hat). They all choose seats on the other side of the classroom or a couple seats away from me.

I nervously tap my finger tips on the hardwood desk. I just want this day to end already.

The final bell rings. The teacher's heels click with each step toward the door as she gently closes the doors not wanting to disturb other classes with such a loud bang.

She turns to us and smiles, flashing her pearly white teeth.

"Hi! As ya'll may know, my name is Ms. Miller. Since I'm in a good mood today, and it's the first day of school, we're going play a little game." She claps her hands excitedly.

"It's called 'All About Me!' My daughter, Julie, made it. Clever isn't she?" She beams. "So, I'll be pulling out names, kinda like the Hunger Games..." She mumbles as she grabs an old baseball cap and shakes it a bit. "The person I call on has to get up, stand in front of the entire class and tell us a little about themselves. At least 5 things. If you mumble, stutter or refuse to talk, you'll have to tell us at least 30 facts about yourself. Is that clear?"

"Yes, m'am." The class mumbles in unison.

"Alrighty then! First up is..." She trails off as she fumbles with the baseball cap. She finally fishes a slip of paper. "Lynn?"

The girl from second period reluctantly trudges forward. She gives Ms. Miller a fake smile before turning to the class.

"Name's Lynn. From Chicago. I love chocolate cake. I love running. And I have an older sister." Lynn says quickly before stomping back to her seat. Ms. Miller discreetly widens her eyes and rolls them. She clears her throat. "Umm... Beatrice?"

I inwardly scream as I walk forward. I turn to the class to see every single person looking at me. I swallow down a scream. "My friend's call me, Tris." Like I have any... "I'm from Maryland. I moved to Illinois a couple of years ago. I have a brother and I like to draw." I quickly walk back to my seat which isn't too far away. Ms. Miller says something along the lines of 'Tris. That's a pretty nickname.' I glance at my classmates to see Four smirking. He chuckles as he whispers, _'Beatrice. What a stupid name..'_

My nose wrinkles as I whisper,_ 'Four. Some dumbass name.' _He glares at me as I say this. My eyes harden as I glower at him. I am so close to ripping his throat out...

"Jackson?" Ms. Miller calls. A boy with tanned skin and a brown mop of hair walks forward. He starts to talk, but I can't hear him. Four continues to glare while I do the same.

But as I'm fantasizing about strangling Four to death, I realize that Four will have to go up. Oh boy, I can't wait for Four's turn...

* * *

Kinda short, I know and I'm sorry! But I haven't updated in a while so I just decided to at least give you all something.

Please review, favorite and follow! Constructive criticism is welcomed just no hate please.

I'll update as soon as possible with a longer, more interesting chapter!


End file.
